<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Admirer by Intoxic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619760">Secret Admirer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic'>Intoxic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Admirer, alec doesn't realize he's being hit on, cluless Alec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:43:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec had hardly experience with learning when he’s being hit on. No wonder it took him a while to figure out his third admirer. Although, Alec's have to give it to him. The third one was more subtle than his previous rivals. And he had magic on his side. </p><p>Everything had started five months ago when Alec came home from the Institute. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/Original Character one sided, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Part One</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec hardly ever noticed he was being hit on. Hell, it took his sister over three hours to convince him that Magnus asking him to give a call was the first step into beginning something with the warlock. Alec was very grateful to Izzy that she actually managed to convince him, otherwise, he’s not sure if he’d ever had the guts to go over to Magnus and ask him bluntly out after he was saved by the said warlock. Thank the Angel for Izzy, thanks to her, Alec is dating Magnus for over four years now, with a small few months break that none of them like to remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, Alec hadn’t recognized the gentle touches and sweet words from his worker Underhill as well. The shadowhunter was giving Alec compliments regarding his wonderful leading the Institute, his style of fights. He always insisted on training with Alec; hand to hand; so they were touching. He stayed with Alec after-hours to fill reports, sitting close to him so their knees were touching. He always looked up to Alec with his green eyes, sometimes winking at him, especially when they went out drinking to the Hunter’s Moon, after some hard patrol. He was very nice to Alec. It took Magnus two hours of speaking in Alec’s office after he saw how Underhill was ogling and touching his boyfriend then after a shirtless spar. No one had a right to trace fingers over Alec’s biceps but Magnus. The warlock didn’t like it and quickly read the intentions of the other shadowhunter. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s hitting on you, Alexander. I don’t like it!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s just a friend.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For Lilith’s sake! He’s undressing you with his eyes. Can't you see it? He’s lusting over you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He knows, I’m taken,” Alec kissed Magnus' lips to emphasize his words. “I’m yours.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, there’s a saying that you can always detach the wagon.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s what every man or woman thinks when they lust over someone’s taken. That they can make his partner go and take his place instead.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing like that will ever happen. I love you and only you, forever.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec made sure to talk with Underhill the next day and create new boundaries between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you could see, Alec had hardly experience with learning when he’s being hit on. No wonder it took him a while to figure out his third admirer. Although, Alec's have to give it to him. The third one was more subtle than his previous rivals. And he had magic on his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything had started five months ago when Alec came home from the Institute.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Honey, I’m home!” Alec shouted when he walked through the door of their apartment. He knew that Magnus would be home. Bane had some new students coming over today. Magnus was using every spare time he had to teach young warlocks whenever he wasn’t on wedding shopping with Isabelle and Alec’s mother. Their wedding will be held in two months, and between two Lightwood women and Magnus, they were still in a mess. If it was for Alec, he could have just a small ceremony with family and close friends. However, Magnus wanted a huge wedding party, and who was Alec to deny him such an opportunity? He loved him too much to say no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec walked further into their home and spotted Chairman Meow sleeping in his usual spot on the couch. The shadowhunter stroked the cat softly as he put reports he brought from the Institute to work on later before he and Magnus hit the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alec heard no response from his fiancee, he decided to knock on his study. After three soft knocks, Alec opened the door and spotted Magnus with some other male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m home,” Magnus looked up from his desk, smiling widely. At the same time, his student turned around as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man standing next to Magnus looked seventeen, maybe eighteen tops. However, you could never be sure with warlocks. Magnus looked nineteen for so many years already and he had a few centuries on his shoulders by now. The young man had vibrant green eyes slit in two, like the eyes of some snake. His darker skin was glimmering in gold and green. As Alec looked closer, he saw scales covering the man’s right side of the neck. This had to be his warlock mark. Alec had to admit he liked observing warlock’s marks, it was fascinating for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling!” Magnus moved around the desk to kiss Alec shortly on the lips. When they pulled away, Magnus stood between Alec and the other man to introduce them. “Alexander, please meet, this is Devon Rush, he’s my new student.” Magnus gestured then on Alec. “Devon, please meet Alexander Lightwood, the Head of the New York Institute, and my fiance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you,” Alec reached out his hand to the other warlock. The other man’s cheeks turned darker as he shook Lightwood’s hand. His half long green hair fell on his face. “Ok, I won’t bother you two and go get some dinner. Have you eaten? Would you like me to order you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re good, sweetheart.” Alec nodded to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, it was very nice to meet you, Devon.” The shadowhunter smiled at the warlock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice to meet you too, Mr. Lightwood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Alec.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his way out, Alec missed the lustful ogling he got from the young warlock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Alec was sitting in his office in the Institute, filing reports for Consul Penhallow when a golden glimmering appeared before his eyes. Used to the magic around him, Alec paid it only a little mind. No harmful magic could get through the barriers of the Institute anyway. Suddenly there were a dozen red roses in front of him, placed in an oval wooden basket. In the middle of the bouquet was a single golden rose with shades of green on its petals. It was truly beautiful. A small note was connected to the golden flower. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~For the most handsome man.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled involuntarily. Trust Magnus to be the most romantic, even though they are about to get married anyway. Alec fished out his phone and sent Magnus a small message. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too. - he got a reply. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The flowers were magical and lasting longer than any usual bouquet. Alec kept them on his desk the entire time, marveling at Magnus’s gesture every day. The warlock mentioned nothing about the flowers when Alec got home, probably too busy with his duties. Alec just thanked him for the flower with a makeout session in the evening, after dinner on their balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time something like that happened, was a week later. Alec just walked into his office, when he heard a swoosh of a fire message before a scroll landed on his palm. Lightwood opened it, expecting it to be something official from the Clave. Alexander unclasped the golden band from the paper and unrolled the message. At first, the shadowhunter didn’t recognize the signs on the paper, however, a second later, he heard a melodic, deep male voice in his head reading it in English. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thou art more lovely and more temperate:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And summer's lease hath all too short a date:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you reading?” Alec heard his brother’s voice behind his back. Jace leaned over his shoulder and snatched the paper out of Alec’s hand. “What the hell is this? What’s that language?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you cannot read it, it’s not for your eyes, Jace.” Alec took the paper back and wander his eyes over the poem. Alexander never was the one to read poems, but he knew the classics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Angel, is this some erotic message from Magnus? I never knew you’re into such things, big brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec read the rest of the poem inside his office, away from the privy eyes of his brother. He knew that Magnus liked poetry and from time to time he recited something new to Alec, sometimes during romantic nights, sometimes in the morning. Magnus recited this sonnet once to Alec, at the beginning of their courtship. It was touching to receive it again from his fiancee. Alec pulled out a paper from the drawer of his desk and decided to write a reply. He knew one of Magnus’s favorite love poems by heart now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the evening there was a romantic dinner waiting for him at home. Alec walked over to their living room, where a new table stood with wonderful smelling food on it. Magnus was pouring two glasses of red wine and smiled widely before he leans to kiss the shadowhunter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your poem, my love,” Magnus said, stroking Alec’s cheek softly. “It was wonderful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should thank you first.” Alec kissed Magnus’s knuckles. “It was very nice to get a poem. And I have to admit that it was interesting to write it in a demonic language, so no one could read it but me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I don’t understand, darling.” Alec fished out the message from the pocket of his jacket and handed it to Magnus. The warlock focused his cat eyes on the text and read it from top to the bottom. Alec wondered if he could hear the same voice reading it out in his head. “When did you get this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This morning, when I got to the Institute. I thought it’s from you, like flowers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander, I have known you for a few years now, and never in our relationship you liked me buying you flowers. You always preferred some new knife or some sweet. You told me that on our second date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, someone is making fun of me?” Alec concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think you have some secret admirer, love,” Magnus smirked, intertwining his hand with Alec. “I mean, no wonder, you’re hot. However, I don’t like anyone hitting on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you detect who’s sending it?” Magnus nodded and began casting a spell. After a second try, he frowned. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a masking spell, a one that I’ve been doing many times.” Alec remained silent for the time being, letting Magnus resolve this. “It’s a very powerful spell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, someone knows your spells and uses them to hit on me? That doesn’t make any sense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s interesting…” Magnus mused, looking over the paper again. “I see a demonic language but I’m not entirely sure which dimension it is coming from. I haven’t learned it. It’s fascinating that there’s so much power used to hide it. Can you tell me what’s written in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Shakespeare,” Alec replied. When the shadowhunter looked at the words, he heard the voice in his head again. He closed his eyes and listened to it. A moment later, he felt warm palms over his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This voice…” Magnus spoke, taking his hands off Alec. “It sounds familiar but I can’t place it with any creature I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec hummed to this information. Someone was sending him flowers and poems… it was unbelievable. He had a secret admirer! He wondered who could it be? It was flattering, but he was with Magnus. He will have to tell this mystery person off before this admiration will grow into something creepy like from those movies Izzy and Clary showed him lately. Yes, it was his newest mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To find his secret admirer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To be continued</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Part two:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been a week since Alec realized he has a secret admirer. However, he was yet to discover the identity of said person. Said man, for Alec was sure he was a man. Him being gay was plainly obvious. So it definitely was a man. But who? Alec observed men around the institute, but no one seemed to be into him. It definitely wasn't Underhill. Alec made sure to tell him off. So it couldn't be him. But then who? Someone from Idris? Hmmm… Alec visited Alicante a few times in the past month, but he had meetings with Madame Inquisitor and Victor Aldertree. He hardly encountered anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn't be Victor, could he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec hoped so. Aldertree wasn't unattractive, but thinking about him in romantic ways made Alec's skin crawl. Besides, he used to hit on his baby sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't Victor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps this new guy, Sebastian? No… he didn't look gay to Alec. That and he made goo-goo eyes at Clary anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh. It was frustrating to not know his admirer's identity. Magnus couldn't find him either. He tried to break the spells around the enchantments that were cast upon gifts Alec received but to no avail. The enchantments were powerful and complicated. Magnus was astounded by them. Some parts of them were raw, but mostly they contained magic from multiple dimensions. Magnus tried his best to break them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec was musing over this in his office when a single red rose appeared on his desk with a small note attached to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your smile lights up every darkness. Your eyes are so deep, and yet I can easily see your beautiful soul in them. Your heart is so pure and caring that you see goodness in every creature. You are a wonderful man, Alec Lightwood. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The note was lovely, and it filled his heart with warmth. Whoever was his admirer, he was a sweet man. A one that Alec could easily fall in love with if he wouldn’t be already head over heels in love with Magnus. However, he still wanted to thank this mystery man for his sweet notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the few next days, Alec hadn't received any new gift or a poem. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was slightly disappointed. Don’t get him wrong. He loves Magnus to the moon and back, but it was nice to be adored like that again. Not that Magnus still isn't trying, now that they’re engaged. It’s far from the truth. But Magnus adores Alec in other ways. Ways that Alec had come to know by now. However, that doesn’t make those adorations any less lovely. Yet, it was exciting to have another admirer, even though Alec knew it was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alec came home, Magnus was locked in his study with his latest pupil. Devon? Yes. Devon, the young warlock with snake-like eyes. Alec decided to not disturb them. Instead, he went to the living room and decided to work on the reports he had gotten from Jace. Truly, Jace didn’t possess the ability to write an uncomplicated report. Ten pages of describing in vivid detail each demon that he and Clary encountered on their yesterday mission. As if Alec didn’t know how the demons looked like. He wasn’t the one to sleep on demonology classes in their youth. Lightwood was on the sixth page of the boring as hell report, when he realized he’s being watched. He raised his eyes from the paper and spotted a very nervous, young warlock standing by the front wall and watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to stare,” he admitted quickly, as his cheeks were becoming darker with a blush. Devon looked away from Alec and focused on his shuffling feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Alec replied to him. “Where’s Magnus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Bane had an emergency call but asked me to wait for him. He should be back soon,” Devon informed him. “I admit, I got quite bored in his study.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, take a seat,” Alec offered and gestured at the empty place next to him. “I was reading a report, but it is quite boring as well. I will happily take a break from it. Can I offer you something to drink? I was going to make myself a coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Devon snapped his fingers and two cups of perfectly black coffee appeared on the coffee table in front of them. When Alec gave him a curious look, the young warlock smiled sheepishly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Lightwood assured him. “I’m used to magic daily. Perks of having a warlock boyfriend.” Alec took the steaming cup in his hands and took a sip of the drink. Surprisingly, it was just as he liked. Black with a small amount of sugar. Hmmm… how did Devon know how Alec takes his coffee? Perhaps Magnus mentioned it? He likes to brag about Alec to everyone. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so welcome, Mr. Lightwood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, just Alec,” he corrected him. “Only my employees call me Mr. Lightwood when they approach me officially.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alec,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the name rolled off his tongue in a soft way, giving Alec a strange feeling, but not an unpleasant one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how are your studies go, Devon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, very good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alec</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he responded with a smile. “Mr. Bane is a great teacher. I’m glad he took me under his wing after Mr. Fell’s sudden devastating death. I feel that Mr. Bane will make a good warlock out of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No doubt about that!” Alec patted him on his shoulder in a friendly way. “I’m sure you already are a good warlock. And with time and practice, you can do anything, Devon. I believe in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” he asked, surprised. His yellow eyes glowed in joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Lightwood admitted. “You have ahead time to learn, to observe and decide a path for your life. I’m sure you will make a good decision about your future. And if you need support, you have it in Magnus and me. We will be here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a wonderful man, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alec,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Devon said to him and placed his warm hand upon Alec's one. The shadowhunter didn’t realize it, but the warlock moved closer to the other man. “Mr. Bane is very lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I am the lucky one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes crossed for a moment and Alec could swear there was something in Devon’s eyes, but before he could determine what was it, they heard a throat clearing in the room. Devon moved away from the shadowhunter, and Alec jumped back as well on instinct. Magnus was standing in the doorway, observing them warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed and walked to his fiance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane smiled at him and pulled Alec into his arms. The warlock kissed him on his lips, perhaps too forcefully, but Alec didn’t break it. When they pulled away, the warlock looked at Devon with suspicions in his golden eyes. Devon looked down again, only to stand up a moment later and quietly saying goodbye to the two men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What could happen to the young man? Was it something Alec said? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Magnus regarded Alec with a strange look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Alexander,” Bane gave him a crooked smile. “I believe we’ve found your secret admirer. Don’t you think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who he is?” When Magnus looked at him in disbelief, it all clicked in Alec’s mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He knows who is his secret admirer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To be continued.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to divide this chapter into two parts. The last one will contain Alec talking to his secret admirer.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Part three:</b>
</p><p>The past week was the quietest in Alec’s over twenty-four years old life. Truly. There was hardly any demon attack. No one needed his help at every moment. Even Jace and Clary stayed far away from trouble as much as they could. It truly was the quietest week in his life. Even the situation in his house was too quiet. At least in the beginning.</p><p>When Devon disappeared from their loft, Magnus had a serious talk with Alec. The young shadowhunter knew he deserved this disappointed look in the warlock’s eyes. He shouldn’t crave those admirations of Devon. They were wrong and he should have stopped them before they got to that point.</p><p>
  <em> “Is it my fault?" Magnus asked as he sat down across Alec on the couch. “Am I not satisfying you enough, Alexander?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No!” the shadowhunter protested quickly. “It’s not your fault, Magnus. It’s mine. Look, I’m sorry that I didn’t stop it before. I must confess to you… I liked his gifts and poems.” Magnus’s facial expression was hurt. It broke Alec’s heart. “Don’t get me wrong, Magnus. I love you. You are the love of my life. There’s no doubt in this, but… look… before you came along, I always thought that no one would ever want me. I was this closeted kid, believing that he’s in love with his brother. And then you came along, and you literally swept me off my feet. You were flirting with me, taking me on dates and all. It was so exciting for me. I never experienced this before. I loved every little thing you did.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So why…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s… how to describe it to not feel like a jerk?” Alec sighed and hid his face in his hands. “I felt attractive again. I know you’re saying that people hit on me all the time, but Devon... his hitting on me was more subtle yet obvious, in a way I like and acknowledge, even if it takes me a while. It made me feel excited that someone still thinks me attractive. I know it was wrong of me. I would never cheat on you, Magnus. Never. Don’t doubt my love for you. But…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I think I understand, Alexander,” Magnus interrupted him. “We’ve been together for so long, in a stable relationship. I know, you’d never cheat on me, I don’t doubt it. The atmosphere between us is peaceful of late, so you could get bored…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No! I’m not bored, Mags!” Alec protested again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Perhaps I used a wrong word,” the warlock corrected himself. “We are engrossed in our works, the upcoming wedding and moving in together… so we stopped being together, even if we live together. Do I make sense to you?” Alec just nodded to that. “And Devon’s advantages were new, fresh, exciting even… I don’t blame you for falling for this, but I am slightly mad.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I am truly sorry.” There was shame in his voice when admitting the mistake.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, you should be,” Magnus told him. “But I’m madder at Devon. He knew you’re taken, Alexander. You need to talk with him and cease his flirtations.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll do it immediately, Mags. I really am sorry.” </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Yeah, it was easier to say than do</em> </b> <em> . </em></p><p>Apparently, no matter how good Alec was at hunting demons, hunting young warlocks was a higher level. Devon was good at hiding. So good. Alec used every available source he had at his hand to find the young warlock but to no avail. Devon was nowhere to be found. Even Magnus couldn’t find him with his magic. It appeared that Devon was hiding in some other dimension. Magnus admitted that dimensional travel was never his fort. </p><p>They just had to wait until Devon appeared in New York again. </p><p>Two more weeks passed, Alec was forgiven by Magnus by then, and Devon was still nowhere to be found. Lightwood admitted his defeat in finding the young man around a week earlier when even Lorenzo couldn’t find him. Yes, Alec stooped so low to ask Lorenzo Rey for help. The outstanding warlock agreed to help, only if Alec told him the whole story. The shadowhunter had no other choice but to indulge the other man and admit his shameful longing for the adorations of another man. </p><p>Lorenzo gave him a pointed look and a small smirk before he too tried to find young Devon, alas, he too failed at this. Devon hid better than Valentine after ending the circle. </p><p>How shocked Alec was when on Tuesday morning Raj announced that Alec has a guest waiting for him in his office. </p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p>“A young warlock named Devon Rush. He insisted he must speak with you.”</p><p>Alec rushed to his office immediately. </p><p>Devon was standing with his hands clasped behind his back. He was watching the fire burning in the fireplace. There was some distance in his eyes when he spotted Alec. He looked just as then, but different at the same time. There was too much nervousness in his whole posture, even though he tried to act tough. Alec did it as well a few times in his life, especially after getting together with Magnus. </p><p>“Hello, Mr. Lightwood,” Devon greeted him, slightly turning his body to Alec. His eyes still lingered on Shadowhunter's face.  </p><p>“Devon,” Alec regarded him back. “I’ve been looking for you. You hid well.”</p><p>“I apologize,” the young warlock admitted, pointing at the chair before Alec’s desk. “Mind if I sit?”</p><p>Alec gestured at the chair and nodded. He took his seat behind the desk. </p><p>“I was afraid, at first,” Rush started, playing nervously with his hands on his lap. “I shouldn’t send those gifts to you. I know you’re with Mister Bane and I shouldn’t stand between you two. I’m sorry. I hope you and Mister Bane can forgive me. You are a very handsome man, and so kind. I admire you, Mr. Lightwood. I know my infatuation will never be reciprocated. I will stop sending you gifts and poems, Mr. Lightwood. I hope that one day you will see past this and we can be friends at least. You truly are a wonderful man, in every meaning of this word.”</p><p>“I must confess that your gifts and poems made me feel attractive again,” Alec admitted to him. “I liked your gifts, they were very lovely, but I shouldn’t accept them or like them. I am with Magnus. I love him with all my heart. We’re getting married in two months. I am sorry if I somehow led you on, it was never my intention.” Alec made a small pause. “You’re still young? I mean, how old are you?”</p><p>“Fifty,” the young warlock replied.</p><p>“I know that it’s still very young for warlocks,” Devon nodded to that. “You will find someone, who will love you the way you deserve, heart and soul. I’m sure it will happen sooner than later. You’re nice, kindhearted, and handsome as well. I don’t doubt there’s someone out there waiting for you, Devon.” </p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“I know so,” Alec assured him with a soft smile. “And I really meant that before, you know. If you need support, I’m here with Magnus as well. You can always count on us, as your friends.”</p><p>“Is Mr. Bane very mad at me?” the warlock asked, biting down on his lower lip. “I must apologize to him as well. Perhaps he will not dismiss me completely. He’s a great teacher. I learned how to mix the spells he’s been teaching me with those that Mr. Fell had taught me.”</p><p>“I think if you apologize to him, everything will be alright.”</p><p>A knock on the door interrupted the comfortable silence in the office. A moment later, Andrew stepped into the room, giving Devon a curious look. Alec smirked to himself as he spotted the young warlock ogling the shadowhunter as well. </p><p>“Andrew!” Alec exclaimed and stood up from his chair. He walked around the desk and beckoned at his fellow shadowhunter. “Andrew, please meet, this is Devon Rush. He’s Magnus' student so he will be coming here very often. I think we should indulge him in creating magical barriers. He’s really good at hiding. Would you be kind enough to show him around and do everything so he’d feel welcome here?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Underhill agreed and turned to the warlock. He handed out his hand for the other to shake it. “I’m Andrew Underhill. Head of the security. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“I’m Devon Rush and the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Underhill.” </p><p>“Call me Andrew.”</p><p>When they shook their hands, there were hints of blush on both their cheeks. Soon they left Alec’s office, whispering about the security barriers and such. Lightwood sat back on his chair. A smile of satisfaction appeared on his face as he pulled out his phone. He quickly texted Magnus about the events that occurred in his office moments before. </p><p>
  <em> I think Devon has a new crush. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Who? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Andrew Underhill. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Ah, your handsome friend. :)  </em>
</p><p>Magnus will never let go of that Alec was certain of this. </p><p>Alec was glad that he cleared the whole situation. Yes, gifts from Devon were lovely and made him feel excited for a moment, but they will never compare to the feeling of being in love with Magnus and being loved by the warlock in return. </p><p>
  <em> Nothing could beat this, even the loveliest gift from any secret admirer.  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I know it was hinted at the final that Underhill took interest in Lorenzo, but I wanted Devon to have someone. And I liked Andrew at the end of the series.<br/>Anyway. This is the end.<br/>I may come back to this fandom again if I'll be hit with some inspiration for a story.<br/>Thanks for reading and kudos.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah, hello there people. I haven't been active in this fandom for over a year now. I've written this thing back in 2018 and decided to work on it again, to give it a shot. <br/>Did you like it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>